Spirits reaturn
by Kailey Kanbara
Summary: Frontier, "And you... will never say another useless word." Pain ripped down Takuya's throat, as he hung waiting for death. Rated PG.rn[UP TO CHAPTER 6]
1. Back again

Chapter 1

He ran, but not fast enough. The Darkness came closer and closer over him. He desperately tapped away at his D-tector. "Come on! Let me spirit evolve!" But nothing happened, it's like his D-tector was broken.  
But the darkness didn't stop, it just kept coming closer and closer, faster and faster.  
"Someone help!" He cried out desperately.  
"A-anyone!" He collapsed to his knees. The darkness was creeping into his body, like all happiness was being sucked slowly out of him. All his energy was gone. He had to use all his strength just to keep his eyes open.  
"H…help." He whispered.  
His cry was answered. He looked up and some of the darkness cleared away, reveling the stars.  
A colors like northern lights were everywhere, the colors slowly formed into the shape of a girl. A silver star was placed in the palm of her hands. She smiled a warm smile at him. She walked slowly walked over to him she touched his shoulder, all the pain in his body was instantly gone all good and happy feelings came back to him, she had healed him.  
He watched her in awe. "Th-thank you." He said quietly.  
She smiled happily. But the moment didn't last long, darkness came back and flowed over the girl, she was slowly sucked away into the darkness.  
He got to his feet and reached for her hand desperately. "No! Come back! Who are you! No!" But just as he had reached her fingers her whole body was swept away into the darkness.  
He stopped and shouted "Come back!"

His opened his eyes, and saw his friend Koji standing over him panic on his face.  
"Takuya are you alright?" "Y-yeah." Takuya mumbled.  
"You had that dream again didn't you?" Koji said.  
Takuya nodded, "Only this time she had a star in her hand….I didn't notice that before."  
"A star?"  
"Yeah…I don't know what a star would have to do with it through…"  
Koji sighed. "You woke up screaming again…what could be triggering this dream Takuya?"  
"I have no idea…but that same girl keepers showing up…I want to know who she is." Takuya got up out of bed and walked over to his suitcase. He took out his clothes and goggles and turned to Koji.  
"But I guess we shouldn't worry about that right now," He smiled. "Were on vacation!" Takuya always seemed to be able to look on the bright side of every bad situation. Takuya and his family had decided to go take a vacation to Canada for a few weeks in the summer. Takuya thought it would be fun if he invited a friend to come along. So Koji, Takuya and his family packed and headed to Canada Ontario. They had just arrived and were staying a hotel when Takuya had the dream.

His dream had been occurring since one year ago, when they had defeated Lucemon and returned to the real world.  
Every night he was tortured by the dream, again and again, through he couldn't figure out what it meant. But no matter how much it tired him from lack of sleep, he lived every day as normal as he could and kept one happy smile on his face. His friends were easily fooled by his smile but inside he puzzled away at the dream, trying to figure out what it meant.

He headed to the washroom and got dressed. Koji did too.  
They both headed down the hall to his parents room.  
"Are we ready to go site seeing?" Mrs. Kanbara said.  
"Yeah! I can't wait to see Canada, I wonder if they have Ting Ting Jahe( A common type of Japanese Candy)  
"Oh Takuya, I noticed you didn't take the camera your grandfather gave you." Mr. Kanbara said.  
"Awe, dad that thing is like a hundred years old, it's kinda weird to be walking around with that…"  
"Well I packed it." He handed the old camera to Takuya. "Take lot's of pictures." "Yeah, yeah…"

They headed off to see the city, it was far less crowded than Japan, and instead of so many bikes everywhere, everyone had a car. As they rode on the city bus, Takuya's parents clicked away with their cameras with every chance they got. "Mom, is it okay if we meet you later?" Takuya asked hopefully. "Sure, meet us at the…"Brantford mall.' I think it's called."  
"Right." Koji and Takuya wandered around the town, until the found a park that they could play soccer at.  
"Gezz, it's like being in the digital world." Koji began. "There are hardly any trains here, they walk or drive everywhere!" Takuya kicked the ball to Koji. "It really is pretty different here." Koji kicked back, but Takuya missed  
"Uh…I'll go get it." It rolled to the swing set with Takuya chasing after it. It stopped, a girl on the swing set blocked it with her foot. Her hands were over her face and she made small whimpering sounds."  
"Uh, are you…alright?" Takuya asked unsure of what exactly to say. She was about his age, 14. She wiped her tears and long brown hair out of her face."Yes…fine. Oh sorry here's your ball." Se weakly kicked it back to him.  
"Are you sure? Cause, I got help you if your lost or something…?"  
"I'm 14 I don't get lost. Your not from around here are you?" She replied.  
"Uh no I'm from Japan."  
"Japan?" She said surprised. "Well, I could tell, no one is that kind in Canada."  
"You are."  
"Whoa, why can't Canadians be more like you? You dress kinda weird too, no offense, the goggles."  
"Awe that's just my style."  
She smiled. "Names Kailey, you are…?"  
"Takuya." He smiled famously.  
She tested the name, "Takuya… what are you doing here?"  
"Vacation."  
"Vacation? Here? Are your parents crazy? There's noting see or do here."  
"Takuya! Hurry up!"  
"Your friends calling you."  
"Yeah, are you sure your okay?"  
"Fine."  
He turned to go but stopped. "Do you wanna play?"  
"I don't know…I shouldn't…I have to do something.."  
"We'll go easy on."  
"Oh don't need you to go easy on me, your on." Takuya introduced Kailey to Koji and the game was on. About an hour later, Kailey had left Takuya and Koji exsosted on grass.  
"Ha, you going to take it easy on me now?"  
"Wow, did you just take out a years worth of rage on us?" Trying to catch his breath.  
"Listen, I had a great time playing with you guys, I haven't have this much fun since…I don't remember. But I really have to be going."  
"Let me walk you home." Takuya offered. "Besides it's getting dark and not a good time for a girl to be alone at."  
"Excuse me? Who just kicked your butt in soccer?"  
"Point taken."  
"Thanks for the offer but I can't go home. I don't know how to explain this okay, I just have to go." Kailey ran out of the park and headed down the street before Takuya could say another word.  
"Koji, I'm going to fallow her."  
"What?"  
"She was crying before, now she says she's not going home. Something's not right. And it's really not safe."  
"But we have to meet your parents." He tossed Koji the soccer ball.  
"Tell my parents that I went to buy more film for the camera." "But-" "Koji, there's something about her I have to make sure she's alright."  
Koji sighed. "Make it quick." Takuya turned away and fallowed Kailey. He fallowed her around corners, down streets and finally into a high school. He watched her pick the lock and run inside.  
"What in the world is she doing?" He hurried into the school to the computer lab where he saw her pull out a D-tector. She held her D-tector up to one of the computer screens and yelled  
"Digi-port open!"  
In a flash before Takuya's eyes she was sucked into the computer.

Chapter 2

The room went dark, Takuya's jaw dropped in amazement. He slowly walked over to the computer. H-how? And the D-tector? I still have my old cell phone but…awe I wish I could fallow her! Takuya's thoughts was answer, his rang in his pocket and he slowly answered.  
"H-hello?"  
"Takuya…" Is all it said in a whisper."Yes…hello?" he took the phone away from his ear.  
"They hung up…" Suddenly the room began to shake violently."An earthquake?" Takuya said as he fell to the ground.The floor started to crack apart. Takuya began to panic.What is going on?His cell phone began to glow and transformed back into his old D-tector.  
" My…" He was interrupted by chairs and table braking apart, the computer that Kailey had gone through was about to fall through one of the cracks. The screen flashed on and off, Takuya knew he had to make a move quick.He held up his D-tector to the computer screen and yelled. "Digi-port Open!" And was sucked into the Digital world once more.

."No wait come back! No!" He reached for her hand but the darkness swept her away.  
"Takuya!" He opened his eyes. That dream again… Kailey sat over top of Takuya shaking him to wake him up.Takuya sat up quickly.  
"What in the world are you doing here?" Kailey yelled.  
"Are we in the Digital world?" he said wearily as he looked around.Yup, this is defiantly the Digital world, He looked up. It's the Rose morning star!  
"How do you know of the Digital world?" Kailey asked, her voice was filled with shock.  
"No way…can I see your D-tector." Takuya handed it to her. Kailey inspected every inch of it, the screen had the symbol of fire one it.  
"You…you can't be…You are the one who saved the Digital world one year ago. You fought Lucemon? You poses the spirit of fire, Agunimon?"  
"Y…yes."  
"You are Digi-Deston?" He nodded, speechless.She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"I searched the Digital world for you." "Huh?" "Last year…I herd of you and the others who possessed spirits. I wanted to join you. Help you fight. I herd of your journey and wanted desperately to find you. But I couldn't. I searched the whole Digital world, but I couldn't catch up to any of you." "Then…you have a spirit? How?" She sighed. "I have the lost spirit. The spirit of the stars. A lost legendary warrior." Takuya listen intensively, Kailey went on. " There were eleven Legendary warriors. The spirit of the stars fought along side with all of them. But one day it disappeared. The other warriors searched and hutched, she was no where. When they defeated Lucemon they continued to search, but was never found. They figured that it had been destroyed. And it was doubt the lost Spirit, has never been spoke of again." She paused and looked at Takuya."When I came on the train to the Digital world a year ago, I was alone, no one could help me because they didn't have a D-tector. I did. I left the station and began to look for others that had them. One day I came across a Digimon that was in Flame terminal. It started sucking the data away, it said it worked for the Royal Knights. I watched a whole family of Digimon be killed in front of my eyes. That's when the spirit came to me…from inside my body…"  
"What?"  
"I have no idea how it got there…I just remember the pain of when it flew out of me. I used it to kill the evil digimon, but the Royal Knights came and took all the data." "I stayed in the digital world until I found a way to travel from both worlds. And that's where I am today. I still come back to find out why I was given a spirit if I wasn't meant to help you the first time. I figured maybe something else was going to happen. A piece of the puzzle that hasn't been found. And that's where I am today."  
"So all this time…there was another Digi-Deston."  
"Yes."  
All that time she was fallowing us? She could have helped us in a big way. But she's right…if she still has her spirit and I was called back her, something must be wrong.He stood up.  
"We should find Bokomon and Neemon."  
"They are the too Digimon that accompanied you correct?"  
"Yeah."  
"I read their book on your journey."  
"They wrote a book on us?"  
"Yup, an interesting adventure you had. Every detail was written down Takuya. Or should I call you…Takky?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "I guess I'll be having a word with Bokomon when we find him. He should be able to give us the missing pieces."  
"Flame terminal is quite a ways from here. We will have to take a Trailmon."  
"Even then it could take us hours, I have to…uh-oh."  
"What?"  
"What about Koji and the other Digi-Destons?""Your friend has the Spirit of Light?"  
"Yeah… how did…never mind." "I assume the next computer they get to will take them here. We should start walking to find a station for a Trailmon." Takuya nodded. The whole time they walked it was complete silence, they both had to many things to think about. Different thoughts whorled around in Takuya's head.I wonder what her spirit looks like? Will Koji and the others get here? Why are we here? I wonder what she's thinking about…  
"Kailey…"  
"Huh?"  
"Why were you crying?"  
"Oh…it was nothing really…"  
"You can tell me."  
Kailey sighed. " I came here about one month ago. I was with another Digimon. She was my best friend. We were attacked, Darkness filled our soul, it felt so lonely. I couldn't see anything, the only thing I herd was the terrifying scream of her. Then I blacked out." She was quite for a minute. "I couldn't save my Digimon. I couldn't spirit evolve. I couldn't do anything, what ever it was just took her. I've been looking for her. I found out today that…She was found…dead at the Rose morning star." Tears came to her eyes. "I guess it's a good thing that I didn't find you before. I wouldn't have been much help if I can't even protect my own Digimon." She kept this inside all day? She played soccer and smiled at me when she was being pulled back with all this pain? She's just like…me.She wiped away her tears.  
"Let's just keep walking."  
"Kailey, you don't have to keep all inside. You don't always have to be the strong one."  
"Thank you Takuya but, when your inthe Digital world, you can't let this kind of stuff get to you, you have to keep in."  
Takuya didn't know what to say next so was quite the rest of the way to the station.

Chapter 3

When they arrived at the nearest station, it was deserted.It's like a ghost station. Takuya thought.Kailey saw him flinch. "What's the matter? Sacred?" She laughed."No. Just…no."  
Kailey went to check the ticket booth. No one was there.  
"Greeeaaat. We can't get a ticket." She sighed "We'll just have to hope that the Trailmon will take money. Got any on you?" "Nope."  
"What bout your camera? Is that worth anything?"  
"I can't give him my camera, it's like a hundred years old."  
"Exactly."  
"Ugh, fine." He took out the film and gave her the camera.  
"What is a Trailmon going to do with a camera?"  
"I don't know, sell it."  
"How long until the next train?"  
"Three hours."  
"Guess were in for a-" Boom! A huge explosion blew up the whole station. And out from the dust arose…nothing.There was nothing there, no Digimon, no human no nothing. Everything was dead silent.  
"What was it?" Kailey wisped.  
"I don't know." He looked off into the distance. He noticed that out about two miles away darkness was flowing over the land, fast.It's the same darkness from my dream…  
"Takuya! That dark! It's what I ran into before! We have to get away now!" Boom! Another explosion, once again they saw nothing.  
"Just run!" Kailey yelled.They ran, but not fast enough, the Darkness was gaining on them, in the distance they herd more and more explosions.  
"Takuya, were not going to be able to get away!" Kailey yelled.She was slowing down behind him. He reached behind and held her hand to try and pull her along  
."Don't stop, just try to keep going." But they stopped suddenly right at the edge of a ravine.  
"Were trapped Takuya!" "No were not, were going to jump."  
"WHAT? Are you nuts?"  
"There's a stream down below."  
"But Takuya-"  
"Just trust me." She was hesitant, but Takuya smiled at her.  
"Okay." They held each others hands and jumped. They fell fast and far, finally they herd a Splash! And landed into the water.Takuya swam as hard to reach the top desperately needing air, but something crawled around his ankle. It yanked him down deeper and deeper into the water. His lungs were burning, he needed air.The thoughts slowly different out of his mind. He closed his eyes, stopped trying swim away. I'm drowning…Kailey…was his last thought.He felt something grab his hand, not sure what it was he squeezed back. Then he felt something creeping into his soul, it was the darkness it had caught up to them. It would of have to taken more than a miracle for them to survive.

"Takuya…wake up. Takuya." Takuya woke up suddenly feeling water come up his thought, he coughed and chocked up the water and felt someone patting his back."Kailey?" He said as he opened his eyes."No, me."  
"Koji? How did…"  
"I got a message on my cell phone, it told me to go to a computer. The next thing I know I'm here. I saw you being pulled underwater and grabbed your hand an pulled you out."  
"What about Kailey? Where is she?"  
"Kailey? You mean the girl you fallowed?"  
"Yeah! She's a Digi-Deston. Where is she?"  
"I didn't see her." Takuya's heart sank, he had been praying that she would be okay. Thoughts spun around in his head.Is she alive? Is she okay? Where did she go? Did she drown?But what pained him the most what he had said to her.I asked her to trust me…I let her down. And now I can't do anything…  
"Koji, what about the Darkness?"  
"What?" "The Darkness didn't it get us?"  
"I have no idea what your talking about." The Darkness…what if it got her! What if it took her away just like her Digimon.  
"I have to find her Koji…"  
"But you have no idea where she went-"  
"I don't care I have to find her!" He ran back towards the riven he called out her name.  
"Kailey!" An echo, just an echo everything else was silent.  
"Calm down Takuya."  
"Calm? You want me to be calm! I asked her to trust me, and I let her down. Now she could have drowned or captured or..or…"  
"Well this isn't going to help. If you want to find her your going to have to calm down and think." He took deep breaths. "Okay."  
"Now first why don't you tell me as much as you know."

He told Koji everything, about how he was sucked in the computer, how Kailey was a Digi-deston, about the lost spirit and the darkness and explosions.  
"So after you ran you jumped into the ravine? And that's where I come in?" Koji repeated making sure he got it right.  
"Yeah. I'm so confused, what blew up those buildings, what pulled me through the water, and where is Kailey?"  
"And why are we here?" Koji chimed in.Takuya looked at his D-tector. I need a clue a hint or a sine. He thought.  
"TAKUYA!"  
"What was that?" Takuya yelled.  
"What was what?"  
"I herd someone scream my name. I think it was Kailey."  
"I didn't hear anything."  
"Come on! EXACUTE SPIRT EVALOUTION! AGUNIMON!" He immediately felt all the great powerful energy come flowing back from Agunimon. He had forgotten the amazing power feeling he had gotten from Agunimon.  
"Come on Koji." He yelled.  
"EXACUTE SPIRIT EVALOUTION! LOBOMON!"  
The two of them began running in the direction that Takuya had herd the scream from. They ran and ran, found nothing.Maybe I was wrong, maybe I just imagined it…no I'm sure I heard her. Maybe we went in the wrong direction? He thought of all the possibilities.  
"Agunimon, I think were going the wrong way, are you sure you herd her?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"T-Takuya…" Came a faint whisper to Takuya's ear.  
"I herd her again!"

"Takuya I don't hear anything."  
"Come on!" They ran off again until they finally found something. A cave.  
"Do you think she's in there?" Lobomon asked.  
"Yup." "And were going in there?"

"Yup."  
"Yeah…" "Lobomon you stay here, just in case."  
"In case of what?"  
Agunimon smiled."In case you need to save my life again."  
"Fine, but you owe me." Agunimon took a deep breath and walked inside the dark cave.

Chapter 4

"Kailey…are you here?" Agunimon whispered.

"Mmmmm." Came a faint reply.

"Kailey?"  
"H-help…please…the darkness."  
"What! Kailey where are you?"  
"T-Takuya? Is that you?"  
"Yes it's me Kailey please tell me where you are?"  
"Takuya! Get out now! Please run! It'll get you!"  
"Kailey where are you!"  
"Tak-"And she was cut off.  
"Kailey!"  
Silence.  
"KAILEY!"  
Hiss…  
What was that? Takuya thought .  
He saw the Darkness again. It was coming towards him.No! I won't be taken by this again!Once again he felt he cold feeling creep into his soul.NO! I need to find Kailey I can't be taken, I can't! He fought the feeling and ran. Ran farther and farther into the tunnel, no matter how much it hurt just to move he ran.

What's that?  
He saw something dangling from the top of the cave. A figure, as he got closer and closer he saw that it was Kailey.  
"Kailey…" He quickly cut the rope that her hands were tide to. She lay in his arms, steady breathing, but motionless.  
He spirited out of the cave, but the darkness didn't stop, he fell in front of Koji's feet and D-digivolved.  
"Kailey, please wake up." He said as he held her in his arms.  
Lobomon stood completely unaware of what to do or say.  
"K-Kailey…I can't…" He slowly fell to the ground, but refused to blackout. The darkness just whorled around inside him.  
"It hurts…so much…"  
"Takuya, what are you talking about?" Lobomon couldn't help.  
"You…you don't see the dark? You don't feel it? Aaaaaah! It hurts! Ahhh!"  
"Takuya…"  
"Koji stay back! Don't come any closer to us! Aaaah!" Takuya weakly but sure enough put his arms around Kailey and tried desperately to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened but when they did she screamed at the unbearable pain that surged through her.  
"Ahhh! Takuya!" She grabbed Takuya's hands and squeezed them hard Takuya squeezed back. They both stopped. The pain was gone. Completely gone. It left them in astonishment. Koji, now thinking both of them were completely crazy, D-digivolved. "Kailey, it's gone."  
"W-what happened?" They loosened there grip. Once again the pain came reeking up there body again. "Hold my hand…as tight as you can!" Takuya yelled. It disappeared again.  
"So when we hold hands, really tight, the darkness and pain…stay away?" They slowly got up still holding hands.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know… but we should go back to the real world. Takuya were not safe here."  
"Of course not, but we can't just leave."  
"But we have to figure out what to do. Next I'll program the Digi-port to take us to Flame terminal.  
"You can do that?"  
"Yes I…that's…try to stay on topic!"  
"Alright maybe we should go back. It's night time their mom and dad are going to freak."  
Koji was lost. "Um am I missing something here?"  
"Takuya I have to let go of one hand to get my D-tector. So it's going to hurt for a moment okay?"  
"Okay…" Kailey let go of one hand… whoosh!  
"Ow, ow,ow,ahhh!" Kailey shouted and pointed her D-tector at the sky.  
"Digi-port open!" Swish! Three lights from the sky picked up all three of them. The next thing they new, they laid on the ground of the high school computer lab.

Chapter 5

"Whoa, what happened here?" Kailey asked.  
The whole room was completely destroyed by the earthquake.  
"There was an earthquake when my cell phone turned back into a D-tector."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Listen I have a lot of questions, that need answered." Koji said.  
"I'll tell you tonight- oh Kailey, do you need a place to stay?"  
"Uh…no. I've got somewhere to go, don't worry, I don't want to trouble you."  
"It's no trouble I-"  
"Don' worry I'll be fine."  
"So your going home then?"  
"Y-yeah. I guess I'll go home. I'll meet all three of you tomorrow. Here."  
"Okay, come on Koji." When Takuya and Koji got back to the apartment Mrs. Kanbara grabbed Takuya and gave him a big hug.  
"Takuya, where have you been?"  
"Uh…out?"

Takuya and Koji stayed up all night talking and thinking. They were soaking in that they had gone back to the Digital world for the first time in almost year. Takuya was exosted, but Koji on the other hand wasn't sure about Kailey or going back to the Digital world."Why should we keep going back to the Digital if Ohphonimon hasn't called us back?"  
"Because when I was in the computer my D-tector came back. It must mean something. An the earthquake…those are vary rare in Canada."  
"Well we must talk to Bokomon and Neemon tomorrow. I want more answers."  
" I don't know how I'm going to go be bale to do anything their. I don't understand why you didn't feel it. It feels like your soul is being taken, or your Fractal-code is being scanned."  
"Do you think any of the Digimon feel it?"  
"I don't know. I wonder what connection Kailey and I have to it?"  
"Speaking of witch, are you sure Kailey's a Digi-deston? I mean she didn't spirit evolve once."  
"She said that she was ashamed to spirit evolve, because she couldn't protected her digimon. Like she didn't feel worthy enough."  
"That's another thing, she has a Digimon? And her spirit is the lost spirit. Are you sure we can trust her?"  
"Koji, how can you even say that. She's one of us, of course we can trust her. We trusted Kowichi, didn't we?"  
"Yes but-"  
"Than we can trust her." Silence filled the room for the rest of the night.

"Ahhh!" As Takuya woke he crashed on the floor, Koji sat up immediately. "Again?"  
"Yeah," Takuya said as he rubbed his head.  
"Koji I'm not sure if I can take much more of this." Koji rubbed his eyes.  
"Maybe this has something to do with the pain from the darkness."  
"Maybe…come on let's just go." They got ready and went to tell Takuya's parents they were going. But when they open the door to the room, no one was there.  
"You think they left?" Koji asked.  
"No, they would have told us, what time is it?"  
"About eight."  
"That's strange. Oh well, we'll just tell them where we went later."  
As they left the hotel they saw that the streets were deserted. No cars, no people, no animals just nothing.  
"What is up with this?" Takuya said as they entered the doors to the high school.  
"I don't know…something's not right." "Kaaaaailey!" Takuya yelled.  
"Are you here yet?"  
"Yes." Came a fait reply. Takuya and Koji went to the computer lab and saw Kailey fiddling away at the computer.  
"You're here early." Takuya said.  
"Mmm, I'v been programming the Digi-port to take us to Flame terminal. It should work."  
"Did you notice that there is no one out on the streets? It's like everyone's just diapered?"  
"There's another mystery. Takuya have you thought of anything that could have anything to do with the darkness? Cause if we go in there, we'll have to gold hands the whole time."  
Koji smirked. "I don't think he'll have a problem with that."  
"Shut up, no I haven't through of anything."  
Rumble rumble!  
" Another earthquake?"  
"DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Kailey yelled as she held up her D-tector, all three of them were sucked in into the computer once more. All three of them landed in one big heap on the ground in front of Flame terminal. Takuya wearily got up.  
"I really have to stop landing on my head…hey, the Darkness isn't here?"  
"Yeah, it hasn't gotten this far yet, but it will be here in a matter of hours. It's spreading through out the whole Digital world." "And how do you know this?" Koji asked a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.  
"There are a lot more things that you can do then just open up the Digi-port you know. I found a map of the Digital world, it's spreading over half of it has already been taken over."  
"Have there been anymore explosions?" Takuya said.  
"Nope, just the two that we encountered."  
"Enough talking, let's find Bokomon and Neemon."Kailey looked at her D-tector,"There over there." Kailey said as she pointed to one of the towers.  
" You…how…never mind. Let's just go."  
As they walked up the long winding stair through the tower Kailey said.  
"You know, you may have saved the Digital world, but I probably know much more about it don't I?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." Koji said.

As they neared the top the saw two Digimon coming their way down the stair case. "Bless my soul, it these eyes don't device me, I see Takuya and Koji!" Bokomon exclaimed as he checked his glasses.  
"Bokomon! Buddy, you look…older…" Takuya said.  
"Oh well yes, beans…you two have barley aged a day. Wait what am I saying…what are you both doing here! How?"  
"We found a new way to get back to the Digital world-" Koji began but Kailey interrupted.  
"Excuse me? Who found it?"  
"Okay it was her."  
"Thank you."  
Neemon chimed in. "Who's the other human?"  
"You idiot!" Bokomon yelled as he snapped his waste band.  
"That's not vary polite."  
"Names Kailey…nice to meet you…"  
Once again a long explanation was in order. The lost spirit, the dispense of everyone, the darkness.  
"Is there any reason why we would be taken back here?" Takuya asked.  
"No. Everything's fine around these parts."  
"Well it's not going to be for long…the Darkness is coming…fast."  
"This darkness has not had any affect on Koji?"  
"Nope, just Takuya and I."  
"Strange… my dear would you mind Spirit evolving, I have been longing to finally see the lost spirit. After all this time!  
A pleading look in Bokomon's eye made Kailey frown.  
"Well I..uh…"  
Boom! Another explosion.  
"Takuya it's…"  
"Oh no! The east tower!" Bokomon exclaimed as they all ran to the window.  
"Look out there's-"  
Boom! The tower began to collapse underneath their feet and they fell with the remains of the tower. Takuya sat up dusting him self off and shoving ruble from what used to be the north tower. He looked around to see the east tower destroyed too.  
"Koji? Kailey?"  
"How about me!" Neemon said as he emerged from the remains. "Oh yeah…"  
"Oh yeah! What's that supposed to mean!"  
"It means where is everyone else? I-ahhh!"


	2. Captured

Chapter 6

Takuya woke up in a place unknown to him, he felt his arms being pulled up. He hung chained to the wall his hands bound.

It was dark, his eyes strained to see any sighn of Kailey or Koji. He tried to yell, but his thought ached, he couldn't talk and barley see.

The pain in his wrists was unbearable, he wondered how long he had been hanging here?

The room was cold, like a freezer, if hadn't' have woken up he would have froze to death.

He scanned the room, for anything, just a wooden door, locked. The rest of the room was cold black concrete, cobwebs and dust.

Creek! The door opened carefully and slowly, but nothing was there. Like the door had opened itself.

"Welcome," An eerie bone chilling voice called, and echoed throughout the empty room.

He tried to speak but no words would come out.

"I suspect that you are wondering where you are?" It called out.

Takuya used all his strength to try and speak, but came out as a small whimpering noise.

The voice laughed. "Your are experiencing much pain now, good..." The voice trailed off.

Takuya struggled to talk, but his voice was cut off.

"You are presently in the realm where the ghosts and Shadows rule, otherwise known as...Meifu kokuei, the land of the dead shadows."

Thoughts rushed through Takuya's head. Am I..dead? No, I feel normal, but I can't talk...

" No." The voice said as if reading Takuya's thoughts. "Not yet at least..."

Suddenly the room became colder as he began to shiver not just from the cold, but from fear.

The voice laughed again. " We have searched for you for many years. We had never been able to locate you, but now that your here, I still feel

our mission is still not complete."

All silent noise filled the room for a moment, nothing moved.

Slash!

Takuya tried to scream, a pain like fire ripped across his chest and face, but nothing came out.

"Now it feels more complete. I have waited for many years to get my revenge, on all of you."

As the voice finished it's sentence he herd both Koji and Kailey coming down the hallway into the room. They were pushed to his feet.

Kailey looked up with a glowing smile, "Takuya! Your alright!"

Slash! Kailey screamed as she lay on the ground unable to move.

Koji sit beside her in a mystery. He had a look of confusion in his face.

AS Kailey lay sill but able to talk, and Koji confused Takuya tried to talk again.

What did you do to them! He thought.  
Reading his mind once more, the voice replied. "Each one of you, have lost an ability that allows you to spirit evolve." It paused then went on.

"Kailey have lost her ability to move. She cannot move her own body." At once Kailey was tossed backwards into the wall with a thud as she yelled.

Koji suddenly clamped his hands over his head and yelled.

"Koji, will never hear again, he is deaf. But I am still able to communicate with him, through his mind..."

Koji yelled louder and in much more pain.

"And you... will never say another useless word."

Takuya swung the chains forwards hoping he could kick the voice, the it just laughed loader at the amusement.

"T-takuya..." Kailey whispered weakly. "It was him...he's the one that blew up the buildings and dragged you underwater..."

"Yes...the voice replied. "It was me."

A figure started to form in front of the hanging Takuya. It was glowing an eerie pale green color, and formed the shape of a man. It was a ghost Digimon.

Another formed in front of Kailey. It was dark, like a shadow with blood red eyes.

"We have been waiting." The ghost said. " To make you pay..."

Slash! The ghost raised his sharp glowing claws, fire ran across Takuya's chest again.

The Shadow turned to Kailey, Slash! Across her back. Slash! On Koji's face.

The cries from them both went straight to his heart, but could do nothing to stop them.

"What! What did we do! Why are you punishing us!." Kailey yelled.

"You poses the spirits," The Shadow said coldly. "The three sacred spirits. Before the other seven, Fire, Light and Stars were the sacred

rare spirits. Before the others, they protected and fought along side with the three Guardians of the digital world."

The ghost took over. "Until the day came that our village was brought upon by those three spirits. They killed us all one by one. It was a giant slaughter.

Once we were killed they refused for us to be born again, they turned out data into ghost's and we were sealed away here. Many of us were ghosts, some were

cursed enough to become shadows. We waited for the day to come where we would have our revenge on those spirits."

He could hardly take in what the ghost was saying. His spirit would never kill? Did this make him evil? Maybe he did deserve this punishment...

"We were able to locate the spirit of the stars," The ghost went on. "We beat her until she was nothing but trash. She disappeared one day. We didn't care through. She

had got more then enough punishment."

Then let Kailey go! Takuya wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

Slash! Blood began to run down Takuya's arms.

"Takuya!" Kailey cried out.

Koji sat confused and scared, but he grabbed his head again in pain.

Please...Takuya thought. Please just let them go...

The ghost stopped, "Destroy it...destroy our own spirit, and let us keep you...then we shall release them both.

Destroy his spirit? If he destroyed it, Agunimon would be no more, he had just been asked to kill a legendary warrior.

He looked at Kailey and Koji. Agunimon would want it that way...He thought.

"No Takuya don't do it!" Kailey pleaded.

Slash! Slash!

At both Koji and Kailey.

Silently, Takuya nodded.

"Excellent."

The Shadow waved it's hand over both Kailey and Koji.

"I...I can hear..." Koji muttered out.

Kailey got up and ran to Takuya, just as she reached him, the Shadow through her back into the wall.

"You shall go...now." The ghost commanded.

The shadow grabbed them both and pulled them out the door, with Kailey screaming Takuya's name. But Takuya smiled his warm comforting smile.

It's going to be okay Kailey, He thought. Find your destiny...

Chapter 7

Tears ran down Kailey's cheeks as she laid on the ground. Koji stood looking into the distance. It was a mountain, surrounded by dark shadows. They sat on the outskirts

trying to soak in what had happened.

"He's gone..." Kailey wailed. "Shit, we should have done something."

" I want to know why we wanted Takuya's spirit so much, there must be a clue..."

"Your worried about his spirit at a time like this!" Kailey yelled as she continued to cry. "There going to kill him you idiot! We have to save him-"

"No."

"Why!"

" By the time were able to get in there and find him, he'll be dead. It would be a waste of time. Takuya wouldn't want us to come after him."

"How would you know what he wants?"

Koji was silent.

"You may have known and seen him longer but you may as well be blind..."

She looked straight down at the ground. " All you see is his smile and assume that he's okay. There's more behind the smile and

laughing. I should know, I do it all the time. Only I act tough and strong to hide my pain. He smiles and pretends that nothings the matter, but inside he's tortured."

Koji didn't know what to say, he just blurted out whatever came to his mind first. "So...so?"

"So!" Kailey swiped his hand across Koji's face, then ran.

Kailey ran until her lungs were on fire and fell to the ground. Her stomach was in knots. Just the thought of Takuya being in there made her sick. She sat and cried, there was nothing else she could do, just nothing. She breathed in hard, she couldn't think of how

she would have to tell Takuya's parents that he was dead. It wasn't fair. Takuya didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to feel pain o be killed at his age.

But life's not fair. Kailey thought. It wasn't fair for Moonshinemon to be taken on my own doing, it wasn't fair that I couldn't protect her.

And now I can't even help Takuya. I deserve his fate more then he dose. I'm not worthy of a spirit. But why do I feel like I should have it, I'm supposed to be here. I-

"Kailey," Her thoughts were interrupted by Koji's voice.

"What do you want?" She asked while she laid the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Look I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry and all, but I don't want to hear anymore excuses of why we shouldn't help him."  
Koji turned around. "What was that?"Kailey didn't say anything.  
Within the blink of an eye, a shadow appeared, and slashed his claws through Kailey's back, as she screamed in a cold, eerie way. The Shadow just laughed.


	3. Death and pain

Chapter 8

Back with Takuya

Slash! Slash! He lay on the ground bleeding badly. Long claw marks on his back and arms. The ground was hard and cold, but he lay helplessly

while the Ghost mock him.

"You are nothing..." It said proud. "Nothing but a killer. But I give you no mercy, I shall torture you, then I shall force to watch as you friends be clawed to their death."

With still no voice, he sat silently.

You promised...He thought. You promised they wouldn't get hurt.

"And you will live here, living the rest of your life with the death of them on your back."

Slash!

Tears ran down his cheeks. He felt so defenseless, so weak.

The Shadow appeared. "The deed is done."

"Excellent..." The ghost laughed.

Takuya looked at the remains of his smashed D-tector. His spirit had been destroyed by the ghost, now he lay taking punishment, for Agunimon's crime.

Silence filled the room. Takuya's eyes slowly filled with pain, as the darkness creped one again into his body and soul.

The Shadow and ghost watched in amusement, as he screamed again in cold brutal pain.

He was angry, angry at the ghost and shadow. Angry for making him believe his spirit was evil, angry for the pain Kailey and Koji had to bear.

He was suddenly filled with strength to not give in. He stood up shaking turned around and headed for the door. The ghost and shadow watched his futile attempts to escape.

But the darkness was just to much, it hurt more and more slowly eating away at his fractal code.

He laid asking desperately.

"Someone...help, please...anyone..." He realized he had fought off the cures of the inability to speak.

The colorful lights came, they formed the shape of a girl, with a star in her hands.

Takuya realized at this moment who the girl was.

"K...Kailey?"

The girl smiled warmly as she touched Takuya shoulder gently. The pain, was gone, he was completely heald.

"T-thank you."

At the moment she was about to say something, the darkness pulled her back as she began to fade.

"Takuya" .She said in a faint whisper, as the darkness took her away.

"Kailey! Wait please come back!" He reached for her hand. But it was too late, she was pulled back into the darkness with the faint words of

"Be strong...Takuya..."

The darkness faded reviling the ghost and shadow.

Takuya felt a huge amount of strength poor into him. "You can't take your revenge out of me. Your revenge is lie, Agunimon would never had killed anyone without good reason.

You can't hurt the others, you can't take the spirits, and you can't hurt the stars!"

The northern lights came back, revealing both his spirits once again. And a new D-tector.

It was red with the spirit of fire engraved on the side. At the bottom it had a star on it.

"EXACUTE SPIRIT EVALOUTION! Ardhamon!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

His attack filled the room with fire.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

The Shadow had disappeared. The ghost remained.

"Make no mistake, Ardhamon, there are many more of us. Thousands. So one down, 999 to go..." The ghost laughed as it faded away into the darkness.

Ardhamon D-digivolved to Takuya, there was smoke everywhere from his attack, but he was to weak to spirit evolve again.

He coughed and choked as smoke went down into his throat.

His eyes began to close, his D-tector began to glow, Agunimon came out from his D-tector and carried him out to the ground.

He choked and coughed.

"Takuya." The spirit said. "You must not fall, Kailey is in dark danger. I cannot save you again, you must believe in yourself."

Without another word Agunimon was sucked back into his D-tector. Takuya stared at it in a mystery.

Why did he save me if he's so evil? He warned me about Kailey, being in danger too...He thought. The darkness!

Takuya herd footsteps behind him, we whorled around.

It was Koji.

"Takuya! Your alive?" Koji asked.

"Koji? Where is Kailey?"

Koji caught his breath but was silent.

"Where is she?"

"Takuya, she's dead."

Kailey: So part three is here! Is anyone going to leave a reviw?


	4. Hidden tears

Chapter 9

The feeling Takuya felt was unexplainable. He felt like his heart had been stabbed with razor sharp, rusty knives. His stomach

was in knot's and we felt like he was going to through up.

Thoughts wized through his mind making his head spin. He was utterly confused. The words, "She's dead." Burned into his soul.

Out of all the confusion and pain he finally muttered out.

"What?"

Koji took a deep breath slowly as he closed his eyes.

Flashback

Koji walked up towards Kailey.

"Look I-"

"I don't want to hear it Koji!" She lay on the ground tears pouring out of her eyes.

Koji stood silently. There was nothing he could really do or say. But he did regret being so careless. The fact was, he really was almost

as torn up as Kailey. But Koji was different than Kailey, he panicked when he thought of his friend motionless on the ground. So he blurted out

that he didn't care as much, he couldn't handle all the pressure so just blurted out whatever came up in his head first. He didn't know how to explain

that to Kailey, so he said nothing.

With their thoughts swirling around in pool of sadness, they did not take notice to their surroundings. Something was watching them, just

quietly, watching...

Until a terrifying scream came from Kailey and Koji turned around to see the Shadow stab a icy claw through her back.

A look of shock and pain of her face, Koji watched as her factle code disapered into the shadows and her body disintegrate. The last thing she muttered was.

"Find...Takuya..."

Then where she had laid crying, was nothing more then the shadow smiling with glee.

Koji was so shocked. Am I the only one left? He thought.

He tried to grasp the fact of that he just saw two of the Digi-destons be killed in front of his eyes. The shadow began to walked towards him, he was terrified.

So he just simply turned and ran.

End of flashback

Takuya listened to Koji words, with shooting pains through his heart.

"I'm sorry...Takuya. I couldn't do anything...it just killed her faster then a blink of an eye. And I thought you were a goner too."

Takuya didn't say anything. He stood with his eyes closed trying to grasp everything around him.

Takuya stuttered, his voice shaking. "But...I just saw her."

Takuya slowly and calmly told Koji about how she came to help him, and how Agunimon told him she was in great danger. Was he already too late?

"Takuya, that sound familiar..." Koji trailed off.

"It was my dream..." Takuya tried to fit the piece's together. He thought of all the events that had had happened over the past few days.

"The explosion, we didn't see anything thing..."

"The ghosts!" Koji exclaimed.

It all snapped together in Takuya's mind. "Of course! It must have been the ghost's! And the darkness must be from the shadows! And the dreams...they must have also been from Agunimon trying to worn me...but I'm too late..."

"Do you think Kailey was having those strange dreams too?"

"Maybe...yes! And maybe you didn't feel any darkness or have the dreams because you have the spirit of light. The light counters with the shadows!"

"While you two were still affected. The other digimon must not have felt it."

"They don't want to hurt the other digimon, they just want to get revenge on us and out spirits."

Koji looked at his digivice. "But why?"

"Remember? The ghost said that they locked them away and killed them all..."

"There are still missing pieces."

"But at least we've got a start. There's got to be a way to bring Kailey back...this is all data. We just need to get back her data."

Takuya was still shook up, but he had to look on the bright side. He had to stay positive, to find Kailey!


	5. More to the book

Chapter 10

But there was more to think about then Kailey. Koji's head was filled with other thoughts.

There are so many mystery's. Only a handful have been solved...He thought intensively.

But Takuya couldn't think of anything but Kailey.

Maybe, she really is dead. Maybe she really will be gone forever. Takuya's own mind was weakness to himself, his heart felt pained to think of Kailey gone forever.

The two of them walked in complete silence. Not aware of there surroundings, of heading into the forest where Kailey was killed and Koji ran so fast from.

Koji finally spoke up, "Takuya, where exactly are we going?"

Takuya took in a deep breath, he wanted to yell To find Kailey you dimwit! But repressed his anger knowing it would be no help getting upset with his friend.

"We need to find Bokomon and Neemon again."

"Do you think they were captured with you?"

"No. The Ghosts and Shadow's how now intention of hurting other Digimon. They just want us..."

"If only we could talk to the spirits, ask them why they did such a horrible deed..."

Takuya didn't say anything, they just kept walking, hoping to see some sort of sighn of Bokomon and Neemon.

Koji was growing impatient. They couldn't have gotten to far, he thought.

Takuya felt his foot brush up against something. He picked it up from being buried in the long crab grass.

"It's Bokomon's book." He muttered. He flipped through the pages, said some things about different Digimon, the Digi-deston, and one page stood out to him, Legendary warriors, and the battle of Lucemon.

He skimmed through the page.

_"Long ago, Beast digimon, and Human digimon divided the world and war was nonstop. Then Lucemon appeared and set peace to the Digital world. But Lucemon's own power corrupted him, and his heart turned black and evil. Tormenting all Digimon across the world."_

Takuya read aloud.

It went on to tell about how the ten Legendary warriors rose up to defeat Lucemon, but there was once sentence that trailed off.

_"But there was a lost and forgotten spirit..."_

Takuya flipped the page. It read,

_" So now the Digital world is at peace, but mysteries still remain with the stars..."_

"What?" Takuya said in a frustrated tone.

"There's a page missing...obviously."

"Ugh! Who could have taken the page!"  
"Bokomon must have known the page was gone, that's why he never mentioned it."

"Then, it's been gone since before we even got our spirits."

"Or around the same time. What's the last thing the book says?"

Takuya read. _But Mystery's still remain with the...stars!"_

"Kailey!" The both exclaimed.

"She has the spirit of the stars!" Takuya yelled. "When she saved me, she had a star in the palm of her hand. And in my dream too!"

"Do you think she took the missing page?"

"Yes! How else could she have known so much about so much about the lost spirit?"

"Bokomon had never even met Kailey before though?"

Takuya rubbed his head in confusion. "We need to find-"

"Oww! What was that for!" A voice called from deeper in the forest.

"You can go around pulling your pants down in public you idiot!"

"I wasn't! I was trying make them pretty!"

Takuya and Koji looked at each other and ran towards the voices. As they ran, the forest got deeper, and darker. Two figures emerged from the darkness, to Koji and Takuya's relief, it was Bokomon snapping Neemon's waste band.

"Bokomon, buddy!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Takuya, thank goodness you both are alright!"

Neemon jumped for joy, "We've been looking for you both for hours!"

Koji looked at Bokomon, "You have some explaining to do..."

They told Bokomon and Neemon all the updates, how Takuya was captured, Kailey was killed and they found Bokomon's book.

"Waaaaht? A Digi-deston dead! It can't be..." Neemon said in disbelief.

Takuya was filled with rage from Neemon. "She's not gone! She's just fine! Were going to find her!"

Bokomon sighed to tell Takuya regretfully. "Takuya, when something had been scanned, with no physical form in your world...there data has been deleted..."

Takuya shook his head. "There must be something we can do! Something! A-anything..."

Bokomon shook his head, "She's is gone Takuya, there is nothing that you or I can do."

Takuya felt like someone has stabbed him in his heart. He felt there was just nothing to live for anymore.

While Takuya sat thinking. Koji spoke up.

"So her data is gone and there is absolutely nothing anyone can do about it?"

"No, not that I know of..." Bokomon trailed off.

Takuya clenched his fists, as he felt tears poor out of eyes.

That was the end, the first time Takuya had realized that there was no hope, and there was no way.

"I-I didn't 't even get to say goodbye..." He mumbled through his sobbing. "I didn't get to tell her how I feel..."

Everyone was silent, until Takuya turned and ran away, he couldn't do anything but, just run far, far away.

He herd Koji's yell for him to come back, but ignored it. He hated everything right now, could feel nothing but sadness and hate as he ran.

Koji, on the other hand, wanted to find out more from Bokomon on what was going on. He cared what happened to Kailey, but he knew that if there's nothing they could do to help her, she would want them to fight on and save the Digital world.

Koji soaked everything in as he watched his friend run deeper into the dark forest, he had to givee Takuya some time, or they weren't going to get anywhere.

"Bokomon, who are the ghost's and shadows?"

Bokomon didn't answer, he simple said. "Koji this isn't the time."

Koji understood what Bokomon was saying. "Bokomon Kailey wouldn't want us to fret over her being gone, she would want us to move on and save the world."

"It's not just that Koji, a Digi-deston has been lost, I feel it to be right that you talk to Takuya and tell her parents."

"But Takuya needs time to think everything over! You know him!"

Neemon piped up, "Don't start arguing you two! Bokomon just tell Koji what he needs to know. Koji when you have all the information you go see Takuya."

"Fine."

Bokomon wiped his face. "The ghosts are from when the Legendary warriors imprisoned there data from ever returning from this world as a Digimon. Some were cursed as Shadows."

"What do they want?"

"They want revenge on the spirits."

"Why? Why would the spirits do such a horrible thing?"  
"Those Digimon were not as innocent as they say. They worked for Lucemon, they betrayed the legendary warriors and they killed many digimon."

"Why seal them away when there data cane be purified?"  
"Because they killed more than just Digimon, they killed humans from your world. They brought many people from your world and endlessly slaughtered them. There data was created by Lucemon himself, pure evil data made for only one purpose, to kill. So the warriors did all that they could do, seal them away and curse them to be nothing more then ghost and shadow data."

"So now there trying to get their revenge. What about our world, many people have disappeared from it?"

"My guess is there slowly working there way to finishing Lucemons plan to kill the humans."

Koji's eyes went wide. "Then everyone in the town-"

"All of Canada is gone!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"Takuya's parents..."

All the was quiet.

"He's lost Kailey and his family, now Koji." Bokomon whispered. "It's your job to tell him."

Koji nodded slightly, he began to walk towards where Takuya had run off too, he stuck his hands in his pockets, took a deep breath and went to find Takuya.


	6. Another chance

Chapter 11

Takuya ran faster and faster, the forest became darker and darker, he couldn't see anything in front of him, but continued to run not caring if fell tripped or-

Takuya felt his heart skip a beat as he set his foot down to nothing, he felt himself falling down through the dark. He yelled for help but nothing answered his cry.

_This is it..._He thought. _This time there's no one here to save me, no Koji, no Agunimon, no Kailey..._

It was at that moment when he realized that Kailey would not have been proud of him now. That he just ran away from his problem, and now falling to his death, was nothing she could be proud of.

_If I could have one more chance. One more chance to get back up there, to save the digital world, to make Kailey proud...I would take it._

But he continued to fall, he held his digivice close to him and whispered.

"I'm sorry Kailey."

The last thing he heard was the cracking of his own bones.

Koji continued to fallow where Takuya had ran, it grew dark, Koji walked slower and slower. He finally put his foot down to nothing. "Wooooh!" He shouted as he hoped backwards onto the ground.

"That was close." he said to no one.

He stood up and shouted. "Taaakuuuyyyyaaaa! Where are you!"

Nothing but an echo was herd.

He shouted again, "Heeeellllloooooo!"

Silence.

Panic struck into Koji, _What if he fell? What if he's down there dead?_

Koji shock it off. "Can't think like that."

Koji looked straight down into the cliff. He thought just for a moment he saw a flicker of light.

Then he saw it again. "Hello?" He said cautiously.

The light got brighter and brighter as it came towards him. He realized it was a light surrounding a person. Kailey!

She had a star placed upon her forehead, and white glowing wings.

And in her arms she carried a calm sleeping Takuya.

"K...Kailey?" Koji muttered out.

She nodded. She held Takuya close to her. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, then set him down on the ground beside Koji. His eyes flickered open,

"I'm...alive." He whispered to himself.

He sat up carefully, he saw Koji at the corner of his eye but what made him in amzment was to see Kailey floating there smiling at him.

She spoke softly. "You get another chance Takuya. And I'm vary proud of you."

"K...Kailey." He whispered as tears came to his eyes.  
"Your healed now, so go. I believe in you, save our world, save the Digital world. And I will always be by your side."

She began to fade away.

Takuya reached out for her. "No please Kailey!"

But she was gone, "Please don't go." Takuya begged.

Koji put his hand on Takuya's shoulder, "Make her proud."


End file.
